


Two-Onebee

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: Challenge: This short story is part of a Write/Rewrite Challenge:I was to take only one scene from the original trilogy-preferably one of your favorites-and write it from a unique point of view.





	Two-Onebee

**Hoth, Echo Base**  
**Base Infirmary**  
**Medical Droid on call: Two-Onebee**

PATIENT: Luke Skywalker.  
The patient was seen by Two-Onebee at approximately 1045 hours standard time.

CHIEF COMPLAINT: Lacerations and crushed mandible sustained in Wompa attack. Hypothermia, mild frostbite of fingers, contact dermatitis on face and hands most likely resulting from exposure to tauntaun caustic stomach fluids.

HISTORY OF PRESENT ILLNESS: The patient is a 22-year-old male admitted to infirmary in a semi-conscious and delirious state. When asked to describe his pain on a scale of 1 to 10 the patient responded with "Ben!" Two-Onebee assumes the patient's broken jawbone resulted in an inability to talk clearly. Two-Onebee translated his response as "Ten" and administered 500ccs of pain reliever quickly rendering the patient unconscious. The patient had no other complaints at that time.

PAST MEDICAL HISTORY: The patient has no past complaints of Wompa attacks on record.

PHYSICAL EXAMINATION:  
VITAL SIGNS: Blood pressure 136/76, pulse 54, respirations 19, temperature 36.8.

GENERAL: The patient is a very well-developed, well-nourished white male.

EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT COURSE: The patient had an uncomplicated emergency department course. The patient received a 12-hour emersion in bacta. Upon completion of bacta emersion patient had no further complaints and stated he felt much better shortly thereafter. Blood samples were taken for routine testing.

AFTERCARE AND DISPOSITION: The patient was placed in recovery room and allowed visitors. He recognized his first three visitors: Princess Leia Organa, Han Solo and Chewbacca. Patient appears to have full memory recovery and cognitive abilities. The only significant variation in patient's blood pressure and heartbeat occurred when Princess Organa provided the patient with an open mouth kiss. One curious aspect to the above mentioned interaction is patient's DNA profile is very similar to the DNA profile on file for Princess Organa. Two-Onebee estimates the probability of siblingship between Patient and Princess is above 90%. This type of interaction between siblings is usually deemed objectionable among humans, but Two-Onebee's research on consanguinity regulations show huge variations in laws between various planets—especially among royal families.

Patient released with no medical restrictions.


End file.
